This invention relates to multiple use woodworking machines, and has particular though not limited reference to machines of this kind such as found in home workshops. In such applications it is desirable that the machine be simply and reliably constructed, that it be convenient and easy to use, and that it has several functions. In the prior art these objectives are achieved to limited and inconsistent extent. There has been, in particular, no practical realization of the objective of providing a machine in which set-up or changeover time in adapting the machine to a changed use is absolutely minimized.
A search of the prior art for related subject matter uncovered a number of issued U.S. patents. They are:
Meckoski, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,134, Mar. 21, 1950 PA1 Eschenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,546, July 14, 1959 PA1 Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,021, Nov. 17, 1959 PA1 Howey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,918, Jan. 24, 1967 PA1 Roehrig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,230, Apr. 23, 1968 PA1 Runkle, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,714, Oct. 8, 1968 PA1 Paquin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,326, Nov. 12, 1968
Citation of these references does not constitute an admission that their disclosures are relevant or material to the presently claimed invention. They are cited only as the closest art of which the inventor is now aware.
Meckoski lacks versatility in that it is concerned only with sawing and drilling. Moreover, a major adjustment is required to change from one use to another.
Eschenburg similarly has limited versatility and requires that adjustments be made for selected functions.
Warren makes use of attachments to accomplish his desired ends. Note for example that to change from a lathe function (FIG. 5) to a sanding function (FIG. 8) requires installation of an attachment unit 100. Further, there is no means to adjust the belt sander to vary work effects.
In Howey, major adjustments are required for function changes, as for example a repositioning of the tool frame from a vertical to a horizontal position. Howey does not provide for drum or surface sanding.
Roehrig is concerned only with the surface treatment of workpieces.
Runkle et al shows merely that a radial arm saw may be equipped with a planer attachment.
Paquin has limited versatility and discloses how attachments for drilling and for sawing may be removably mounted to a lathe structure.